


On a dirty couch

by antioedipus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antioedipus/pseuds/antioedipus
Summary: Hi! I realized that this isn't made obvious in this fic, but Naruto and Sakura are both eighteen! Stay safe in the age of COVID.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	On a dirty couch

Naruto has this weird habit. On missions, he never hesitates to jump in on the action, even now, with years of experience. He is eighteen and he should know better, but it’s like he can’t help himself. It is a perpetual thorn in Yamato’s side, endlessly vexing for Kakashi and Sasuke, and it is the subject of most of Sakura’s anxiety dreams.

Sai, who has boundless faith in Naruto, never seems too concerned with his habit for jumping into trouble. Sakura would even guess that Sai thinks it is a sweet quirk, as if Naruto was really into chips or plants like Chouji or Ino. Yamato and Kakashi always lecture Naruto, and Sasuke always chides them for wasting their time. _He wouldn’t be Naruto if he spent much time reflecting on his actions._

But it terrifies Sakura. It is why she yells at Naruto all the time. She is far more comfortable being angry than she is admitting when she is scared. She is scared of the day Sasuke and Sai aren’t fast enough to back him up, the day when Kakashi and Yamato aren’t strong enough to hold Naruto back. The day she won’t get the chance to yell at him ever again.

However, the weird thing is that in terms of their physical relationship, Naruto is hesitant. Sakura is always the one that breaks their curfew or pushes to get closer. It’s embarrassing, actually: how much faster she could go if Naruto were interested.

Sakura snuck out tonight, and they are on the couch on the roof. It is old, and beat up from the weather but it is still the best place to watch the stars in Konoha. This fall has been unseasonably warm, but with the sun down a chill has crept back into the air. She would be shivering, but she and Naruto are pressed together. She straddles him, and his hand is on her waist, and she just wants _more_ , _now_.

She is greedy. Always has been.

Pressed to him, she can feel that he doesn’t want to stop either. She sits back, and he looks at her with disappointment. Sakura has her own fox-like grin, and in one smooth movement, she yanks her shirt off and throws it behind them. She looks at Naruto, expecting him to do anything but lean back.

However, that is what he does. Naruto puts his hands on her stomach to keep her from sliding forward, pushing her towards the end of his lap. He blushes and looks away.

“Sakura, you don’t have to do that,” Naruto glances into her eyes. For a moment, Sakura’s jaw is just slack. Until she remembers who she is.

“Do you think I took my shirt off for you to tell me to put it back on?!” Sakura gets up off his lap, and with as much dignity as she can muster, she dusts herself off while glaring at him. Naruto, looking a little panicked, stands up while she looks for her shirt in the dark.

“Sakura, that’s not what I meant…”

“Then what did you mean, Naruto?” Sakura stalks right up to him, and looks up into his eyes. “What happened? Am I…really ugly, like Sai said?” chewing the inside of her cheek, Sakura wraps her arms around herself and stares down at the rooftop. Naruto makes a face, and puts a hand to her cheek.

“Hey, you’re not ugly. Sai was just…figuring out how to talk to girls. He didn’t mean it.” Nervous, he puts both his hands into his pockets. “You’re actually the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

“Then why don’t you want to have sex with me?” Sakura kicks herself for sounding so petty and childish. But she wants to try this so bad. First Hinata and now Ino had done it. She felt like she was being left behind. It didn’t help that Naruto would pull away just when things were getting fun. Sakura was pretty sure that he was the only guy in Konoha who shrunk away at the sight of boobs. The only one with a comparable reaction would be Sai, and he would probably just tilt his head and point out the asymmetry of her breasts.

Naruto puts hand behind his head, and he looks down at the ground.

“I want to, but I’m…afraid, I guess.” Naruto looks at her, and his strange charm—the electric way only he can make other people feel—takes effect. “I don’t know what will happen if, you know, I provoke strong emotions outside of battle.”

“But you won’t be in danger. Besides, hasn’t the fox decided that he likes you?”

“Well, you know how we are. It doesn’t take much for us to get out of control.” A pause. “What I am trying to say is that I don’t want to hurt you, Sakura.”

“I really don’t think you are going to hurt me, Naruto.” She whispers this as she lets her arms fall to her side. They sit down on the couch, and Sakura turns her whole body to look at Naruto.

High up on the roof, they can pretend that they are the only two people in the world. Sakura had always thought it would be incredibly lonely, but now, she isn’t so sure. Being alone with Naruto would be nice. Not just alone—sometimes, she thinks about what they would be like if they were just two normal people. Naruto would have both his mom and dad, they would probably be in university and he wouldn’t have to be afraid of accidentally hurting those he loves.

“It’s just us.” Sakura puts her hand on his thigh, trying to reassure him. Naruto looks at her sadly.

“What if we try and I…I can’t, without, you know?” Naruto looks at Sakura, who never found her shirt. The moon shines right down on her, and she just looks so pretty. Sakura smiles at him softly, and her eyes crinkle like tissue paper.

“Then we will stop and figure it out.”

“You will still want me?” Naruto turns to face her, and Sakura is taken aback by the question. _Will I still want you?_ What a silly question.

“Of course I will. I love you. Whether or not we have sex, that won’t change.” Sakura leans closer to Naruto, and he blushes. “We don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do things to make me love you, I already do.”

“It’s just, I really want to try, but I just don’t know if I’m good at feelings and stuff.” Naruto leans towards Sakura, pulled there by the force that moves us all.

Sakura had a teacher, who died a few years ago, who once told her that it is in the moment of love that we are both connected to the thing which makes us human beings. As she leans towards Naruto, she smiles.

“There is no such thing as being good with feelings, Naruto. They are there no matter what,” Sakura looks into the ocean glass of his eyes, “I don’t think we’d be doing this right if we weren’t a little nervous.”

**

He checks in on whether or not she is okay so many times, that Sakura wants to hit him and tell him that he is ruining the mood. When she was a little girl, she never imagined that _are you okay? are you okay? are you okay_? would be the background chorus of her first time. She had never imagined it to be on an old couch on a roof, either, but life had other plans for her. The only thing from Sakura’s fantasy that ended up coming true was that there was no condom. When she was younger, it was because she didn’t know, and now, it was because she had forgotten.

To be fair to Naruto, her face is scrunched up into a pinched expression. It kind of hurts. Like, not an acute pain, but there is a persistent burning pressure when she or Naruto move. Sakura takes in a deep breath, trying to relax. Naruto, nervous, begins to withdraw and somehow, that hurts more, so Sakura clamps her legs around him. When he moves towards her, there is a mild spark of…something. It was nice.

“Um, try moving like that again, but slower.” Naruto, scared to get it wrong, looked down at her with the face he gets when he needs someone else to put two and two together for him. Sakura sighs. “Pull out, and then push it back in. But only a little bit, and slowly.”

Naruto gives her a _sure thing_ smile, which makes Sakura smile too, and eventually, they get a rhythm going. She can tell he is close, and he is trying to hold back

Looking up at him, she nods. _I’m not going to break_ , she reassures him, and it lets something slide into place, because now he moves faster, and he grabs her like he wants her, and he bites into the skin below her collarbone and she knows this is the feeling she had been looking for: the feeling of being desperately wanted by another person. To get lost in someone else’s desire for her.

Naruto, when he puts his head up, is quiet. This whole time, he hasn’t said anything, not really. Sakura winces when he pulls out, but he stays on top of her, like a blanket. It makes her feel secure, and she tucks herself under him. He is just looking at her and before she can react, he rolls over and off the couch so she is on top.

He starts laughing then, telling her that she should have seen her face, she was so surprised. Sakura thinks about getting mad, but she just starts giggling, and she clutches her stomach. Naruto is trying not to howl, and eventually, when he quiets down, they decide to try again and it is a lot better than it was before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I realized that this isn't made obvious in this fic, but Naruto and Sakura are both eighteen! Stay safe in the age of COVID.


End file.
